Tu m'as donné un coeur
by Tsukii-ai
Summary: Je n'ais jamais oublié ses paroles. Les dernières qu'il prononça avant sa mort. J'ai gravi des montagnes pour réaliser NOS rêves. Aujourd'hui, je repense à ce soir-là, quand j'ai découvert à quel point... Je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui - Signé, Kid.


Disclamer : Les personnages sont de Eiichiro Oda.

L'histoire est de moi.

Voici pour vous un nouveau one-shoot sur l'éternel KidxLaw que j'aime tant et dont je suis fan 3

Cette fois-ci, registre dramatique-hérotic. Donc, fiction noté M.

Bonne Lecture ! ~

* * *

- Je pense dormir…

Tu déglutis soudain, un filet de sang s'écoulant de ta bouche.

- Et ne jamais me réveiller…

**Kid x Law**

_« Tu m'as donné un coeur »_

**C**e soir-là, on avait décidé d'aller s'abreuver dans une île où les bars étaient fréquentés par pratiquement que des pirates. De bas étages ce pendant. Des genres de loseurs qui se prennent pour des gros durs et qui ne sont en fait que des tafioles sans intérêt.

Comme pour confirmer mes dires, après que l'on ait amarré notre navire, les gens nous ont regardés. Et ils se sont enfuis. Bande de pauvres mauviettes !

Finalement, j'ai dit au gars d'aller où bon leur semblait mais d'être là demain matin vers midi. Puis, je suis allé dans un coin tranquille. Ce soir, je voulais boire dans le calme, tranquille. Je me suis trouvé un petit bar tranquille et un peu paumé. Quand je suis entré, le silence s'est fait. J'ai souris et j'ai regardé les gens. Les seuls pirates dans ce taudis baissèrent les yeux et se firent tout petit. J'avais juste envie de les buter tous rien qu'à les regarder. Alors, avant que je ne me laisse aller, je grognais gravement, comme une prévention : « Sortez d'ici ».

Je ne me répétais pas. Certains s'enfuir en hurlant, d'autre s'effacèrent comme s'il n'existait pas. Enfin, le bar fut vide. Je souris, content. J'allais être tranquille.

« Enfin du calme… »

J'avais peut-être parlé trop vite. En entendant cette voix, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me crisper. Alors, j'ai souris énervé et je me suis tourné en grommelant : « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Law ? ».

Je le regardais. Il était là, au fond du bar, dans un coin sombre, son éternel sourire arrogant sur les lèvres. Rien que de le voir, il me faisait chier.

« Je te retourne la question ».

Et rien qu'à l'entendre, c'était encore pire.

Je me suis approché et me suis en face de lui, le dominant de toute ma taille. Je pus mieux le voir d'ici. Il avait comme d'habitude son espèce de chapeau-casquette merdique avec des tâches de vache. Son truc qui lui servait d'épée était posé à côté de lui et il était habillé de son habituelle suit jaune et noir et de son jean tacheté de noir. Bref, il n'avait pas changé.

Il leva un regard arrogant vers moi, son sourire l'était aussi d'ailleurs ! Je serrais les dents et souriait agacé.

Seulement, je remarquais son coup d'œil sur mon bras gauche… Puis, son regard se porta sur mon visage. Je devinais pourquoi : mes cicatrices. Et ouais, mec, on ne s'est pas tous rangé du côté de ses traitres de shichibukai qui ont la vie facile et tranquille.

« Pourquoi t'es tout seul ? Demandais-je, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Et toi ? Répondit-il, comme si cela l'amusait de répondre par une question.

- J'voulais être tranquille.

- On dirait que ça n'est pas vraiment le cas hein ? » Sourit-il.

Fait chier ! Il m'a eu sur ce coup. J'ai répondu alors que j'aurais dû être aussi têtue que lui ! Merde ! Je plissais les yeux de colère et, serrant le poing, je lui dis : « Je pourrais te massacrer là tu sais ! Surtout que t'es tout seul ».

Il soupira et croisa ses mains derrière sa tête. Seulement… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dans ses manières, il y avait quelque chose de faux. Comme si son sourire arrogant accroché à ses lèvres n'était qu'un masque. Ca me fait chier de le penser quoi ! Mais, il a l'air déprimé. Et j'ai trop envie de savoir pourquoi… Je m'asseyais à côté de lui et héla le barman.

« Apporte nous un verre !

- tu fais quoi ?

- Qu'est qui t'arrives ? Ton équipage t'a abandonné ou quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça…

- Bein t'es tout seul.

- Et, parce que je suis tout seul, je suis forcément abandonné ? » Dit-il en souriant comme amusé… Bien que son regard était un poil trop déprimé pour supporter un tel sourire.

Je souriais un peu amusé et dit : « T'es déprimé ou quoi ? ».

Il eut une légère réaction. Son sourcil se leva très légèrement surpris. Je le regardais en souriant tout en levant les sourcils.

« J'ai raison ? ».

Il perdit soudainement son sourire et me regarda un peu perdu. Hé… Mais j'ai vu juste ma parole ! Je souriais de plus en plus… Et à force de sourire, je vis un voile de tristesse traversé ses yeux et… il détourna le regard. Là…

Comme je le pensais, y'avait un truc qui clochait. Law ne baisserait jamais, mais jamais le regard en face de moi ! Surtout moi. Pourquoi un mec comme lui serrait dans un état pareil ? Y'avait forcément une raison. Je décidais donc de le forcer à tout me dire.

« Alors ?

- Ca te regarde pas ».

Sa voix tremblait légèrement… Le barman déposait les bières devant nous et se retira en vitesse. Je prenais ma chope et l'avala goulument jusqu'à la moitié. Enfin je pouvais boire ! Je reposais ma bière et remarquais qu'il ne buvait pas.

« Bah alors, pourquoi tu bois pas ?

- J'ai pas soif.

- Putain, y'a un truc qui va pas chez toi là Trafalgar ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement !

- Dis-moi… » Murmura-t-il soudain.

Son ton captiva mon intérêt et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'écouter attentivement. Il avait la tête baissée et le regard dans le vague, voire un peu perdu.

« Comment tu as deviné ?

- Deviné quoi ?

- T'es vraiment lourd de la détente Eustass, soupira-t-il.

- Oh ! M'appelle pas avec tant de familiarité s'te plait ! Tu me fais chier.

- Tu le fais aussi je te signal.

- Mmmhf…

- Deviné que ça n'allait pas… ».

Ah d'accord…

« Bah… Pour le peu qu'on s'est croisé, tu n'aurais jamais, mais jamais détourné le regard face à moi, puisque t'es du genre à être arrogant et prétentieux ! ».

Il rigola doucement. Je le regardais un sourcil levé. Mais… C'est quoi ça ?

Son sourire n'était pas comme d'habitude. Presque… Comme… mélancolique ? Son regard n'était pas mieux d'ailleurs. Il regrettait un truc là…

« Ouais… t'as du flair, Eustass « captain » Kid… ».

Je fronçais les sourcils. Il m'énerve ! Je l'attrapais vivement par le col et le clouait contre le dossier du banc.

« C'est quoi ton problème ! Où elle est passée ta putain de fierté Law ! Répond ! ».

Il me regarda étrangement et sourit très légèrement. Et ça réponse était encore plus bizarre.

« Disparu… ».

Je le lâchais et m'écartais.

« Disparu ? Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

- Ce que ça veut dire, Kid… Rien de plus… ».

Il s'écarta et attrapa sa bière. Il but une grande gorgée, me laissant dans ma merde. Je n'aime pas les énigmes bordel ! Ca me fait trop réfléchir ! Chier !

« Tu fumes Kid… murmura-t-il alors amusé.

- Pardon ?

- Ca chauffe dans ton cerveau, tu réfléchis trop. Y'a de la fumée qui sort des tes oreilles ».

Je le regardais avec un sourcil bien haut et rigola franchement.

« Elle était naze !

- Mais vrai. Mes énigmes t'agacent n'est-ce pas ? ».

Je le regardais avec colère. Putain il me casse les couilles cet enculé ! Bordel ! Il prit à nouveau sa chope de bière et la vida d'un trait. Puis, il la posa et se leva. Je le regardais faire et me demandais bien ce qu'il allait faire. Il sourit alors.

« C'était agréable de te revoir Eustass. Bye ! ».

Et il s'en alla.

Attend…

Agréable ! Non mais il est sérieux ! Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça mec ! Je me levais très vite et me dépêchais de le rattraper alors qu'il était déjà sortit rapidement. Bizarrement, il essayait de m'éviter.

« Law ! ».

Tch ! Il tourna à l'angle d'une rue. Merde ! Mais pourquoi tu t'enfuis Law de mes deux ! T'essayes de cacher un truc ou quoi ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette douleur enfuis au fond de ton regard bordel !

Je le vis finalement entrer dans la forêt. Il jeta un regard derrière son épaule et je le vis grogner en accélérant le pas. Et ouais mec ! J'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher si facilement.

Alors, une course poursuite débuta dans la forêt. Tu essayais de t'enfuir… Ah, mais c'est sans compter sur moi !

« Lâche-moi Eustass ! Hurlait Law énervé.

- Ne sois pas si familier merde ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives bordel ! » Hurlais-je à mon tour.

Je réussis finalement à le rattraper et il le sentit. Alors, il se retourna d'un coup et grogna avec colère : « Merde mais laisse moi tranquille ! ».

Je remarquais enfin son état. Il était essoufflé, les yeux légèrement larmoyants et, surtout, le teint vraiment pâle… Il est malade ou quoi ? Je le regardais un instant tandis qu'il reprenait peu à peu son souffle.

« T'es malade ? » Demandais-je.

Il me regarda un instant et, tournant la tête, il fronça les sourcils en serrant les dents. Il grommela : « Oui… ».

J'haussais un sourcil.

« Ca a l'air de t'énerver.

- On se demande pourquoi…

- Bah, pourquoi ? » Demandais-je sans rien comprendre.

Soudain, il pouffa et toussota en même temps. Limite en train de s'étouffer là juste parce qu'il se fou de ma gueule !

« Oi ! T'as quoi à te foutre de ma gueule merde !

- Tu ne comprends jamais ce que je te raconte Eustass, c'est drôle.

- Combien de fois j'vais devoir te répéter de ne pas être si familier !

- Eustass… Dit-il en souriant - merde, il m'agace ! -, sache qu'être malade signifie être faible. Et je ne supporte même pas l'idée d'être faible, encore plus face à toi… ».

Je restais surpris. Je vois… Voilà ce qui le dérangeait… Pour le rassurer, je ricanais et dis : « Mais, même si tu n'étais pas malade, tu ne pourrais rien contre moi, Trafalgar ».

Il plissa les yeux avec colère et je souriais plus franchement. Finalement, il se retourna et grommela : « Tu m'soûle ». Très bien !

« Bon, c'est bien beau d'être malade mais pourquoi tu te soignes pas ? T'es médecin ou pas ? ».

Suivant ma question, un gros silence me répondit. Je me pinçais les lèvres pour me retenir d'éclater. J'étais d'une patience assez limité… Et toi qui ne réponds toujours pas ! Tu étais juste en face de moi, dos tournés, et tu ne bougeais pas, tu ne pipais mot !

Finalement, ça m'énervait.

« Oh ! Tu pourrais répondre !

- Je ne peux pas ».

Je tiquais.

« Pourquoi ?

- Parce que. C'est tout ».

C'est tout ? Comme ça ? _Juste_ comme ça ? Tu déconnes j'espère Trafalgar ! Parce que là… Là, je ne peux plus me retenir d'éclater. Tu veux te laisser crever comme ça ? Tu ne veux pas te battre ? T'es un pirate merde ! Et un supernova qui plus est ! Merde, ne salit pas l'image de force des supernovas ! Ne trahit pas ton image Trafalgar !

Je plissais les yeux avec colère et m'énervais. Je le plaquais violemment contre un arbre et me mit à lui hurler dessus.

« Tu ne peux pas ? Que des conneries merde ! Tu veux pas te soigner plutôt ! T'es con ou quoi ! Soigne toi et repart parcourir les mers ! T'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien quoi ! ».

_Pourquoi je m'énervais ?_

« Dès que tu as guéris, repart avec ton équipage pour faire le chemin que tu voulais merde ! ».

_Pourquoi ca m'énerve tellement son comportement ?_

« T'as des rêves bordel ! Ne les abandonne pas comme ça ! ».

_Pourquoi j'avais tant l'impression que j'allais le perdre… _

Je soufflais un peu. J'avais hurlé comme un dingue. Et tu ne réagissais pas… Je te vis soudain commencer à trembler. Légèrement. Tu serras les dents et… T'es yeux brillèrent. Des larmes venaient. Mais merde à la fin ! C'est quoi son problème.

Finalement, le regard toujours baissé et la voix enrouée par l'émotion, il me dit :

« Je ne peux pas me soigner parce que je suis condamné Eustass ».

_Quoi ?_

Je m'écartais et restais choqué. Attend, condamné… Tu vas mourir, Trafalgar ?

« Condamné ? ».

Il serra les dents soudain les dents et murmura : « Qu'est-ce que t'en a faire de toute façon ! ».

Il s'écarta vivement et commença à s'enfuir. Non, Trafalgar. Ne fait pas ça.

« Attend Trafalgar ! ».

_Tu ne t'arrêtes pas…_

« Tu vas mourir ? » Criais-je avec énervement.

_Pourquoi mon cœur bat si vite… ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot condamné, Eustass… » Murmura-t-il.

Il tremblait encore. Je m'approchais un peu quand il se mit à parler : « Je sais bien Eustass… Tout ce que tu dis… J'y crois… J'aurais aimé pouvoir continué ma route… Mais… ».

J'ouvrais des yeux effarés.

_Tu pleures Trafalgar ?_

« Je ne peux pas me soigner ! C'est trop tard ! J'aurais voulu… Pouvoir vivre mon rêve ! Mais je vais mourir et je dois m'y résoudre ! Le chemin pour moi s'arrête ici ! ».

Je m'étais approché pendant qu'il parlait et je m'étais mis à côté de lui, et là je n'avais pu avancé davantage. Sa main gauche était posée sur son œil. Tu serrais les dents, tu avais la tête baissée… Mais surtout, un flot de larmes s'échappait de tes yeux étroitement fermés, elles s'écoulaient le long de ta joue. Merde… Tout ce que tu me dis…

_Tout ce que tu me dis est vrai_.

Je ne voulais pas y croire. Toi, un de mes pires rivaux, allaient crevés devant mes yeux ? Et puis merde quoi !

Je posais mon avant bras sur ton épaule droite et soupirais. Au moins, ça t'aura un peu calmé, Trafalgar, car tu arrêtas de trembler trop fort et tu te détendis légèrement.

« Tu n'es pas prêt…

- À partir ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Pourquoi tu comprends toujours tout d'un coup comme si c'était évident ?

- Parce que c'est évident, Eustass ».

Je grommelais et m'appuyais un peu sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Dit-il, la voix un peu cassée.

- Ca m'énerve.

- Quoi donc ? ».

Je souriais sans le vouloir. Il ne savait pas de quoi je parlais, donc ce n'était pas si évident hein ?

« Que tu sois dans cet état. Car… Même si je sais que t'es un sale connard qui me fait chier, un rival des plus soulants ! J'peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de ta putain de situation, car tu vas crevés sans pouvoir réaliser le rêve qu'on a en commun… à savoir trouver le One Piece… ».

Je serrais les dents, sans oser le regarder.

« Ca s'appelle avoir un cœur, Eustass » Dit-il, la voix presque muette à cause de ses pleures incontrôlable.

Je le regardais. Il me souriait doucement, un sourire franc et inhabituel… Un sourire aimable, je pense.

_Un cœur hein ?_

Je me redressais et fis LA chose impensable que je n'aurais jamais faite… et que j'ai faite. Je passais le dos de main sur sa joue pour essuyer une larme qui coulait.

Il eut un mouvement de recule et me regarda surpris. Je ne le laissais pas le temps de poser une seule question. J'aplatis sans douceur ma main sur son crâne et plaquais sa tête contre mon bras.

« Aïe ! Mais tu fous quoi là ?!

- J'ai horreur qu'on dise que j'ai un cœur. Ca signifie toujours les sentiments et tout ce qui va avec ! Et, avoir des sentiments, c'est pour les faibles !

- Tu es un idiot Eustass.

- Pardon ?! Grognais-je.

- Les sentiments, ce n'est pas pour les faibles. Tout le monde a des sentiments. Mais il faut juste savoir les maitriser. Ceux qui sont les plus forts sont ceux qui savent utiliser leurs sentiments. Tu l'as même dit à ta manière, sur Shabaondy. Quand quelqu'un te disait que trouver le One Piece, s'était de la merde, tu disais tous les remettre à leur place. Tu étais vexé et en colère… Quand tu es en colère, tu gagnes en force… Quand tu as peur, l'instinct de survie se met en marche… Tout ça, c'est des sentiments principalement contrôlés. Et ça fait ta force… ».

Ma force hein ?

« Et pour les autres sentiments ?

- Que veux-tu, Eustass… Tous les sentiments ne sont pas bons à prendre quand on veut jouer les gros durs… Mais si tu veux être sympathique… Je t'invite à les tester.

- C'est quoi ce que j'ai en ce moment alors ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, je ne suis pas devin ».

Je me vexais. Non mais ! Je décidais alors d'un truc…

Je l'attrapais alors plus fermement et commençais à marcher, l'entrainant avec moi. Je le sentis manquer de tomber et s'agripper à mon bras pour ne pas tomber.

« Putain Kid ! Tu fous quoi là ! ».

Je continuais à marcher, lui manquant de tomber à chaque pas.

« Merde ! Kid lâche moi ! J'vais tomber !

- T'as qu'à t'accrocher ! ».

Je continuais quand soudain, il hoqueta. Je m'arrêtais et l'attrapais très fermement avec mon bras droit… Il se mit à cracher du sang et hoqueter de douleur. Je regardais droit devant moi, sans vouloir le voir… Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder… _souffrir_…

Après un moment, je le sentis se calmer et le regardais. Du sans était répandu sur le sol… Il s'effondrait sur mon bras, n'ayant même plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes. Je le regardais rapidement. Il respirait comme il pouvait, la bouche ouverte, du sang encore sur ses lèvres…

Je regardais rapidement autour de moi. Bon. Je l'agrippait fermement et alla le poser contre un arbre. Je le faisais s'asseoir et je plaçais un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur. Je le regardais et il me regarda. Son regard gris acier était fatigué et triste. Je serrais les dents et serrais mon poing sur le tronc, à côté de sa tête.

« Fait chier…

- Quoi ? Souffla-t-il.

- Ca m'énerve !

- Pourquoi…

- Parce que je peux pas m'empêcher de me mettre à ta place ! On apprend qu'on va mourir, là, comme ça, sans pouvoir rien faire ! ».

C'est vrai quoi ! Apprendre qu'on va mourir alors qu'on a encore tant de chose à découvrir, à vivre… Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand est-il au courant ?

« Pourquoi t'es pas resté avec ton équipage ?

- Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient agoniser…

- T'es vraiment trop con ! T'aurais dû rester avec eux ! Si tu savais que t'étais malade, t'avais plus qu'à tout tenter avec eux ! Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais fait toutes les choses les plus folles et inimaginables possibles sur terre avant de crever ! Et je l'aurais avec MON équipage ! Pourquoi t'as gâché tout ça pour déprimer borde-

- Eustass, me coupa-t-il soudainement, je suis malade depuis une semaine ».

Je me tus et ouvris des yeux choqués. Pardon ? Une semaine ?

Je ne savais pas quoi dire là… Merde alors ! Ca voulait dire que j'avais encore plus enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie. Mais…

« Bah, encore pire alors ! En une semaine, tu aurais dû tout faire en une semaine ! Faire n'importe quoi de complètement fou, histoire de te sentir vivant merde !

- Eustass ! » Cria-t-il alors.

Je le regardais. Il était à nouveau au bord des larmes et il était vraiment à bout de nerf. Mais, il était aussi vraiment malade vu la peau blafarde qu'il avait.

« Je suis malade depuis une semaine… Mais je suis au courant de ma maladie depuis seulement trois jours. Ca fait trois jours que je sais être condamné… ».

Je me figeais. Trois jours ?

Là… non, là, on ne peut rien faire en trois jours… Il tourna la tête…

« Comment t'es tombé malade ?

- Un combat qui a mal tourné ».

J'ouvris les yeux en grand. En plus, tu vas mourir par une défaite !?

Merde ! Je frappais mon poing contre le tronc, juste à côté de la tête de Law. Il se figea un peu mais ne dit rien.

« C'est un poison, continua-t-il. Il agit rapidement sur les organes vitaux… En quelques heures. Quelques heures qui sont très vite passées, pendant mon combat… Mais, j'ai perdu ».

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir un goût amer dans la bouche. Je serrais les dents. J'étais en colère. Pourquoi ? Parce que je m'imaginais à ma place et savais que je serrais anéantis par tout ça. Mes rêves… Mes objectifs… Ma vie… A cause d'un _poison_, tout cela aurait été réduit à néant ?

Et merde ! Non, je n'arrivais pas à être calme. J'en étais presque… aussi anéantis que lui. Merde.

« Je… Je suis _désolé_ pour toi, Trafalgar… ».

Il me regarde, surpris.

« Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place. Je serais peu être pire que toi dans ce genre de situation… Mais, t'as quand même été un con sur ce coup-là. Parce que, là, t'es tout seul. Tu vas crever seul… Et c'est vraiment con ! ».

Je me tus un instant. Ouais… J'allais le dire.

« Il faut que tu fasses un truc de fou, là, dans tes derniers instants… Tu en as encore pour combien de temps ?

- Peut-être que je mourrais cette nuit, ou demain… Peut-être dans quelques instants… Bientôt, en bref…

- Bon… On va faire quelque chose que tu voudrais faire, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose de fou.

- Nous ?

- Ouais. Je vais faire ce que tu voudras. T'accompagner. Puisque je suis là, je vais le faire. Je peux pas m'empêcher d'être dégoûter, de savoir que tu vas mourir. Tu es un rival, et on ne sait jamais battu ! Ca m'énerve d'avoir un rival en moins en sachant que je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de me battre avec lui ! Alors, je vais au moins faire ça un bon vieux rival… Ok ? ».

Il me regarda un instant, puis il sourit.

« Tu es surprenant Eustass… Comme quoi, tu peux être doux et gentil quand tu veux…

- La ferme ! Doux et gentil ! Grr !

- Je te remercie quand même… pour ton offre…

- T'as intérêt à me dire un truc ou je vais faire quelque chose sans que tu ne le veuilles ».

Il sourit un moment et ferma les yeux. Réfléchis Trafalgar… Je vais devoir ravalé ma fierté et accepté tout ce qu'il me dira. Je ne sais comment expliquer… Mais je me sentais obligé de faire ça !

« Très bien, dit-il après un moment. J'ai décidé ».

Il posa soudainement sa main derrière ma nuque et m'attira à lui. J'ouvrais des yeux surpris. Il posa ses lèvres près de mon oreille et me chuchota ce qu'il voulait avoir.

Je ne pourrais les répéter… Mais ce qu'il me dit, jamais je ne l'ais oublié. Son souffle chatouillant mon oreille, le timbre profond et presque sensuel de sa voix… Il s'était ensuite écarté. Je n'avais pu caché mon étonnement mais je me suis repris. J'ai fermé les yeux et souris. Puis, je l'ais regardé à nouveau et je lui ais murmuré : « Tu peux compter sur moi ».

Il m'a sourit doucement. Enfin ! Enfin une lueur heureuse nageait dans son regard. Je me suis approché, doucement… Il ne s'est pas écarté.

Ces lèvres étaient tous douces. Jamais je ne l'aurais pensé. Je le regardais, il n'avait pas non plus fermé les yeux. Je me décidais le premier et repris le baiser. Je l'embrassais doucement, sans brutalité. Merde alors ! Il me rend complètement… _gentil_. Je passais ma langue sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Le contact fut doux, agréable.

Ce baiser se transforma vite en baiser passionné. Il enroula l'un de ses bras autour de ma nuque et s'accrocha désespérément. Il y eut un goût de fer dans ma bouche… Du sang. Je continuais cependant le baiser. Je continuais, je l'embrassais. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux… Qu'ils étaient doux. Il fit de même, ébouriffant ma tignasse, dévorant mes lèvres. Il s'accrochant à cette dernière parcelle de vie que je lui offrais. J'avalais l'air sans cesser ce baiser.

Il me l'avait demandé.

Je passais ma seule main encore humaine sous son suit et alla caresser son torse. Il frissonna. Je pressais gentiment un des ses tétons, caressait son torse finement musclé. Il frissonnait de froid, de désir, de plaisir…

Je stoppais ce baiser qui me faisait dévorer ses lèvres pour entamer sa chair. Je dévorais sa peau fine de baiser, retira rapidement son suit et le cribla de baiser. Puis, j'allais taquiner son téton. Il gémit et frissonna de plaisir. Je détachait son pantalon et commença à le baiser, sans cesser d'embrasser son téton.

Je baissais son pantalon et son boxer en même temps. Puis, j'attrapais doucement son sexe. Il tressaillit à ce contact mais se laissa faire. Alors, je le caressais doucement, sur la longueur. Je me redressais et le regardais. Son corps se cambrait sous le plaisir, ses yeux étaient fermés, larmoyants, la bouche en sang. Il y avait quelque chose d'érotique dans cette image qui m'excita complètement.

Je me baissais et embrassais doucement son intimité, goûtant son sexe comme je goûtais ses lèvres. Il devenait dur, le plaisir faisant pleinement son effet. Je le mis finalement en bouche et commença de léger va et viens. Trafalgar gémit de plus en plus. Cette voix… tu m'en donnais beaucoup…

Je me fis plus torride, les va et viens se firent plus dur et je passais même la langue. Il se cambra royalement sous mes baisers, sa voix s'élevait avec grâce, s'en était presque magnifique. Quand le moment fut venu, je me retirais et il lâcha sa semence. J'y goûtais un peu pour avoir tout de lui.

Il me regarda, je plongeais dans son regard gris acier si magnifique. Il en voulait plus. Je lui en donnerais plus. Je baissais mon pantalon et écartais ses cuisses. Pour la dernière fois, je serrais moi, et c'est ce que tu voulais.

Alors, je le pénétrais violemment et il hurla de douleur. Je restais au fond de lui, un instant, pour qu'il s'y habitue. Puis, je faisais de très léger mouvement de hanche, de gauche à droite, pour qu'il commence à trouver ça agréable. Il respirait mieux, son souffle reprit un rythme régulier et la douleur s'effaça de ses traits. Alors, je commençais mon rythme suivit par son souffle saccadé.

Je me penchais vers lui et l'embrassais. Il y répondit avec en train. Puis, je me décidais à accélérer le rythme. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort. Je l'envoyais un peu plus, à chaque coup de hanche, au comble du bonheur. Puis, après plusieurs minutes de plaisir intense, je me décidais à l'envoyer au septième ciel.

Je frappais violemment le plus profond en lui et il hurla de plaisir douloureux ce qui me fit jouir d'excitation. Je me lâchais au plus profond de lui. Puis, je m'affalais un peu, m'accoudant le plus possible sur mon bras de ferraille. Nous reprenions nos souffles comme nous pouvions, moi, toujours en lui.

J'attrapais gentiment son sexe et le frottait. Il jouit sans pouvoir se retenir. Je ne l'avais apparemment pas assez stimulé. Dommage… Il me regarda et j'y vis la douleur. J'eus comme un éclair qui traversa mon cœur et ça fit mal. Je plongeais sur ses lèvres et m'y accrochais avec entrain. Il attrapa mes cheveux et les tira de toutes tes forces. La douleur serait extrême… Mais rapide.

Ma langue et la sienne s'embrassaient dans nos bouches. Et puis, il hoqueta. Du sang se répandit par petit filet de sa bouche et commença à s'égoutter. Il coula alors, de plus en plus abondant. Je le sentais agoniser, mais je le serrais dans mes bras, je ne pouvais plus le lâcher.

On se sépara un instant, on se regardait. Au fond de son regard, j'y vis tous ses regrets. Mais, il me sourit et je l'embrassais passionnément. Il hoqueta, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, le sang giclant de sa gorge et inondait ma bouche. Il hoqueta encore une fois, puis deux…

Ses bras relâchèrent leur pression, ses doigts glissèrent de mes cheveux. Je le serrais de plus en plus contre moi, mais il s'en allait. Tout son corps se détendit et je me retirais de lui. Son regard se voila mais je l'entendis murmurer : « Merci ».

Il s'effondra. Si je ne l'avais pas retenu, il se serait affalé à terre. Je le posais délicatement et le regardais. Son regard était vide, désormais. Sa bouche en sang, le teint pâle comme… un mort.

Quelque chose tomba sur ma main. Je regardais et vis une goutte. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel tout étoilés. Pas un nuage…

Et merde ! Je frottais mon œil et remarquais mes larmes. J'étais à ce point affecté par ta mort, Trafalgar ? Je le regardais à nouveau. Je me suis rhabillé, t'es revêtu comme il le fallait puis je t'avais pris dans mes bras. Je suis allé jusqu'à la mer. J'ai regardé l'eau. J'ai plongé les pieds dans la flotte, j'y suis entré jusqu'à la taille…

J'ai porté son corps sur l'eau de ma main de ferraille et de ma main libre est posé ta casquette sur ton torse et posa une main dessus. Ca ne tiendra pas, bien sûr… Mais tu partiras avec. Je t'ais embrassé sur le front et j'ai murmuré : « Je tiendrais ma promesse, Trafalgar Law ».

Et je t'ais lâché. Tu as coulé, gentiment, comme attiré vers le fond. J'ai encore vu des larmes coulées de mes yeux. Je serrais les dents et fronçais les sourcils… Je savais qu'en cet instant, mon visage serrait déformé dans la douleur.

Tu es mort alors que je venais juste de comprendre que je t'aimais.

Dès lors, je n'ais jamais oublié ses mots, ceux que tu as murmuré à mon oreille, les derniers mots que tu prononças avant de mourir…

_« Eustass " captain " Kid, si tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi, écoute donc ceci. Je veux que tu me réchauffes de tout ton corps, parce que j'ai froid et j'ai envie de toi ! … Je veux ensuite que tu me venges, que tu termines ce combat que j'ai perdu… Tue l'homme qui a brisé tout mes rêves, qui m'a tué… Tue le avec mon épée. Tue Doflamingo… Enfin, le plus important… Termine ton voyage. Trouve le One Piece, devient le seigneur des pirates. Et, s'il te plaît, vis ce rêve pour nous deux, Eustass… ». _


End file.
